


Вспомнить

by Pearl_leaf



Series: Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [5]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BJD Cosplay, Doll cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Mysticism, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: Костюм, изготовление и подбор антуража, куклы (владелец) — Pearl_leafФотограф, постановка — deskolada
Series: Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879066
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации). fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Вспомнить

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Белым по белому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898653) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



> Костюм, изготовление и подбор антуража, куклы (владелец) — Pearl_leaf  
> Фотограф, постановка — deskolada

Шагнул к зеркалу... Стекло отразило волосы, которые растрепали девичьи руки и взъерошила сорванная шляпа, бледное лицо, белевшую в полутьме рубашку.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/qW5Gmdz/BB01.jpg)

Ноги окончательно перестали его держать; он опустился на кресло рядом и уставился в зеркало, силясь понять, что происходит.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/DWbzDzg/BB02.jpg)

...Сначала Ойген ощутил, что чем-то накрыт. Не иначе одеялом, к которому так стремился. Но нет, ткань была слишком тонкой, и сквозь неё сверху проглядывали огоньки свечей.  
Он поворочался, выпростал из-под рубашки, которая только что была на нём, правую… лапу? Снова бросил взгляд в зеркало, и не поверил своим глазам...

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/6BpJSw7/BB03.jpg)

В темном стекле отражалось белое тельце, пушистый встопорщенный хвост, уткнувшиеся в стекло любопытные глаза и нос. Белый мех — даром, что на дворе был разгар весны, невпопад вспомнил Ойген.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/b11jBvD/BB04.jpg)

Он вдруг понял, что снова стоит на ногах и смотрит на пол и одежду под ногами с высоты привычного роста.

Воспоминания теснились в голове; он как был, раздетый, осел в кресло, сгрёб с пола и потянул к себе сапоги, принялся натягивать обратно рубашку, пытаясь хоть как-то собрать мысли в кучу.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/P64TFhn/BB05.jpg)

  
  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
